jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn Pendleton
Lynn Pendleton is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Lynn Pendleton is a fair skinned woman, with long flowing hair that flows down her back. She has light blue eyes, and a slim build. She is clad in a flowing cloak-like armor combination, developed by her father. She wears another navy blue long sleeved armor-like shirt under her cloak as well. Covering her wrists are dark black gauntlets which stretches up her lower arm. She wears black armored boots, and her cape is split in half at the bottom. She has a multitude of belts, and a leather sheath for her dagger, which is her main weapon. She wears blue stockings underneath her boots as well, one of them having an extra brown design on top of it. Personality Lynn Pendleton is similar to that of a trickster in nature, and is known to be very impressionable. She is known for manipulating people, usually for coin, and doesn't have many friends because of it. Interestingly, she is also bipolar, and tends to be very unpredictable at times, making people afraid of her, never knowing when she can blow up. She isn't mean to people, but isn't nice either, and due to her lack of friends, tends to develop issues with people relatively quickly, earning her the nickname, 'The Opposite Lass', Synopsis History Lynn Beatrice Pendleton was born in 1328, to a family of blacksmiths. Her family however, were complete failures, and the only way they were able to get by was to have their children steal from others. One of these children, Lynn Pendleton took a special liking to stealing, and decided to create a career off of it. At least, she tried to, for you see, she was incredibly bad at it. However, through years of failed attempts, she grew in skill with her stealing arts, and was widely known throughout a multitude of kingdoms, but not in the good light. One day, she attempts to steal jewels, but from the wrong person, for you see, this person was a werewolf. The Werewolf ended up biting her, and the transformation was instantaneous, due to Lynn's lack of strength. Lynn ended up going back to her family, and killed her family. She joins the main cast, but eventually leaves them, as she realizes that her terrible reputation could tarnish the good deeds of the main cast, and the large bounty amassed on her head could endanger the main cast. Abilities See Main Article, Break Stuff Being A Jerk That is literally Break Stuff's Main ability. Break Stuff's Main ability is to be the worst, most evil, most condescending jerk of ALL time. This wouldn't work well for other people, but this ability is incredibly useful for the user, whom is a werewolf, and is powered by anger. Memory Reading Break Stuff can read the memories of people and things. When used by the user, this can be used for detective purposes, but when used with the stand, this just makes it's insults more likely to make the user or people near it angry. Incredible Dodging ''' Break Stuff's more conventional ability is to be able to dodge almost all attacks. This ability however doesn't apply to the user, more to the stand, as it will usually dodge its way towards the enemy, getting them hit in the process. '''Personal Skills * Stealth: Over Lynn's years of experience, she is incredibly stealthy. * '''Strength: '''Lynn's Werewolf physiology gives her incredible strength, strong enough to even overtake above average grown men. * '''Transformation: '''Due to Lynn's Werewolf physiology, Lynn can transform into a werewolf at night, and her strength grows throughout the moon's lunar cycle. Whenever the moon becomes full, Lynn is at her strongest. Lynn can also access a pool of werewolf strength in her body, but in the day time, it is just a strength boost, rather than a full transformation. * '''Agility: '''Lynn has massive amounts of stamina, and is extremely quick.